


Один урок

by Andre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: Романтическая комедия о том, как в тридцать третьем году Баки Барнс учил Стива Роджерса целоваться.Не бечено, AU по отношению к Гражданке и дальше, UST, флафф, #мужики_так_себя_не_ведут. Написано в подарок на день рождения Шкав.





	Один урок

Всё началось с каких-то глупостей. 

Баки и Стив встречались по утрам в парке, чтобы вместе бегать; Баки часто опаздывал, извинялся, обещал в другой раз приезжать пораньше, но путь с тренировочной базы Мстителей до парка в Бруклине занимал слишком много времени. 

Стиву приходилось изобретать другие поводы повидаться. В выдумывании поводов он был не силён, и в ход пошли бесчисленные консультации по поводу былых достижений «Гидры». 

Старк, понаблюдав за этим пару недель, наградил Баки саркастической кличкой «Консультант». Стив сделал страшные глаза, но Старк и бровью не повёл. 

Потом начались другие проблемы. На базе Мстителей начался ремонт; достраивая ещё одно крыло, решили расширить зал для водных испытаний, и апартаменты Баки попали под снос. Его переселили в другое крыло, по соседству с Наташей и Брюсом. Там он несколько раз будил их нечеловеческими криками в ночи. 

Наташа выразилась в том духе, что сочувствует чужому несчастью, но от криков просыпается не только она, но ещё и Халк, а успокаивать зелёного среди ночи — так себе удовольствие. 

Всё это Баки пересказал Стиву на следующий день, когда они собрались на ланч в столовой тренировочного центра. 

— И что, ничего нельзя сделать? 

Ковыряя вилкой фасоль в тарелке, Баки хмуро помотал головой. Шури предупреждала, что кошмары — часть терапии и что в ближайший месяц ждать чего-то иного бессмысленно. Чтобы внедрить изменения, нужно время; однажды кошмары пройдут, но до тех пор Баки будет всем доставлять неприятности. 

— Пора искать временное жильё, — горестно заключил он. — Боюсь представить, сколько сейчас стоит квартира в Бруклине. 

И тут Стив сказал: 

— Давай ты просто переедешь ко мне. 

Задним умом он понимал, что ляпнул что-то не то, но по-настоящему осознал проблему, когда прошло секунд десять. Всё это время Баки пялился на Стива через стол. Лицо у него было сложное. 

— Да уж, Стиви... 

— Что? 

— Ты всё ещё умеешь удивлять. 

Мимо столика прошли двое знакомых парней из администрации; при виде Стива они восхищённо заулыбались — этот рефлекс не вытравливался годами, — и Стив кивнул им в ответ. 

Произнесённые слова крутились в голове, как бегущая строка с зацикленным повтором. 

Давай. Ты. Переедешь. Ко мне. Давай. Ты. Переедешь. Ко мне...

— А что не так? —  спросил Стив. Ему хотелось надеяться, что фраза звучит небрежно. 

— Ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Просто не хочу тебя напрягать. 

Было в его ответе что-то чертовски фальшивое. Впрочем, и вопрос был не лучше. 

— Ты меня никогда не напрягаешь. 

— Серьёзно, Стив, вскакивать среди ночи от моих воплей… 

— Переживу. 

— И, в конце концов, у тебя вроде не такая уж большая квартира… Если честно, я её плохо помню. 

— Можем снять квартиру побольше. 

От непроизнесённого слова «мы» по спине пробежал холодок. Баки всё ещё смотрел на Стива; он перестал ковырять фасоль, и вилка застыла в воздухе, как в каком-то старом нелепом фильме. Стив не мог вспомнить названия. 

— Так что — переедешь или нет? — набравшись храбрости, повторил Стив. 

Баки отвёл глаза. 

— Если это и вправду не доставит тебе неудобств… 

— Никаких, — подтвердил Стив. 

Лгать он не умел и сам это знал, но в этот раз получилось неплохо. 

 

* * *

 

Неудобств было полно. 

Выходные Стив потратил на ревизию: выгреб из квартиры лишние вещи, прикинул, где найти ещё одно спальное место и как освободить шкафы. Он решил, что уступит свою кровать Баки, а сам будет спать на диване в гостиной. Диван был совсем простенький и с виду хлипкий; Стив посмотрел спецификацию и пришёл к выводу, что при ежедневном использовании эта модель попросту не выдержит его вес.  

Пришлось объездить три магазина, прежде чем Стив нашёл прочный по конструкции и подходящий по габаритам диван. За спасение мира ему сделали внушительную скидку и дали именную дисконтную карту. Стив слегка воспрял духом и даже почти перестал волноваться. 

Почти. 

— Слушай, — осторожно начал Сокол, наблюдая за тем, как Стив с чрезмерным усердием выгружает диван из грузовика, — не хочу лезть в твою личную жизнь… 

— У меня нет личной жизни. 

— Как скажешь. Но, просто чтобы ты знал, сейчас это нормально. Захочешь поговорить — дай мне знать. 

Стив переваривал это заявление, пока тащил диван на свой этаж.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что я мог просто забросить его через окно? — участливо осведомился Сокол, наблюдая за тем, как Стив затаскивает диван в квартиру. 

— Чтобы ты опять поразбивал все окна? Я разорюсь на стекольщиках. 

— Да подумаешь, всего один раз-то было. 

Когда с переноской дивана было покончено, Сокол помог снять с него защитную плёнку. Он пыхтел, корячась над спинкой с ножницами, а Стив смотрел на него, отряхивая руки. Говорить на тему Баки было неловко, но и молчать он не мог. 

— То есть, — вымолвил Стив, аккуратно подбирая слова, — ты хочешь сказать... это заметно? 

— Что? — переспросил Сокол. 

— Ну, знаешь… Личная жизнь. 

Клацнули ножницы — Сокол отрезал большой кусок полиэтилена. Скомкав его, он выпрямился и уточнил: 

— Заметно ли, что ты слегка съехал крышей на почве Баки? 

Лицо у него было одновременно сочувственное и насмешливое. 

— Я вовсе не… 

— Кстати, я сказал «слегка», но мы оба знаем, что не слегка. 

Стив призвал на помощь всё мужество, чтобы не измениться в лице. 

— С тобой всё в порядке? — забеспокоился Сокол. — Спину не сорвал? 

— Думаешь, он тоже знает? 

— Ну-у-у… Скажем так, у него были поводы задуматься. 

Сокол выдержал паузу и вкрадчиво добавил: 

— Ты не считаешь, что перед переездом ему стоит… э-э-э… узнать хотя бы в общих чертах… 

Стив перебил: 

— Нет. Это ни на что не влияет. 

— То есть как это не влияет? Стив, он же будет с тобой жить. Будет по ночам сопеть и орать, по утрам занимать твою ванную, завтракать с тобой за одним столом, расхаживать туда-сюда полуголым… 

Стиву не нравились ни намёки Сокола, ни собственная реакция на них. Он обрадовался, как идиот. Вернее, как подросток из Бруклина, нелепо влюблённый в лучшего друга. 

А ведь всё это он уже проходил. Правильно говорят, что время — это круг. Ни черта нового. 

— Сэм, на что ты намекаешь? 

— Да я вообще-то прямым текстом говорю. Это же испытание. Знаю, у тебя стальная капитанская воля и всё такое. Но всё-таки. Возможно, Барнсу стоит знать, на какую мозоль он тебе наступает, прежде чем он сюда переедет? 

— Нет у меня мозоли.  

— Расслабься, всякое бывает, — Сокол пожал плечами. — Он вроде не консерватор. Вряд ли перепугается — должен же понимать, что времена поменялись… Но вообще — ты, главное, не загоняйся. Подумаешь, влюбился в лучшего друга, в жизни случаются вещи и похуже. Ядерная война, стихийные бедствия, победа Трампа на выборах, шоу про Ким Кардашьян...

— Знаешь, старик...

— Окей, понял. Кстати, давно это с тобой? Не то чтобы меня интересует точная дата, но намекни хотя бы, в каком веке всё началось. 

— Сэм. 

— Молчу, молчу... Значит, в двадцатом?

 

* * *

 

Вещей у Баки было мало. Настолько мало, что Стив задумался, не забыл ли он ли пару сумок в такси. Поймав его взгляд, Баки подтянул на плече лямку полупустого рюкзака. 

— Больше ничего нет. Старк спрашивал о том же. 

На лестнице Стив пропустил его вперёд. Баки шёл медленно, осматривая лестничные пролёты; у него был вид человека, ждущего подвоха за каждым поворотом. 

На втором этаже щёлкнул замок, и в проёме появилась женщина с сигаретой. Она увидела Баки и Стива, ойкнула и тут же захлопнула дверь, чуть не прищемив хвост коту, высунувшемуся на лестничную клетку. 

— Не обращай внимания, — сказал Стив, — соседи ко мне уже привыкли. Скоро и к тебе привыкнут. 

— А помнишь, у тебя была соседка, жутко похожая на Бэтт Дэвис. У неё ещё был муж, такой странный тип в мятой шляпе… 

— Да, только муж ни на что не влиял. Когда она слышала твой голос, сразу открывала дверь и предлагала пудинг. И вечно в прозрачном халатике. 

— Не такой уж он был прозрачный… И вообще, причём тут я? Она на всех вешалась. 

— Только на тебя, — поправил Стив. — А меня в упор не видела. 

Баки обернулся и блеснул знакомой кошачьей улыбкой. От этой улыбки Стива слегка повело; он вдруг растерялся, замешкался и забыл, что хотел сказать. 

— Не прибедняйся, Стиви. 

У дверей квартиры они застряли надолго; Стив искал по карманам ключи, удивляясь собственной забывчивости. Обшарил джинсы спереди и сзади, куртку, даже нагрудной карман на рубашке. Когда стало казаться, что ключи не найдутся никогда, Баки деликатно кашлянул и заметил: 

— Стив, они у тебя в руке. 

Стив перевёл взгляд на ладонь: ключи и вправду лежали в руке. 

— А… да. Прости, задумался. 

Это тоже была ложь: мыслей у Стива не было. Куда-то подевалась серьёзность и собранность, свойственная Капитану; вместо неё Стивом овладела несвойственная ему нервная лихорадочность. Он шкрябнул ключом по замку, повернул не в ту сторону, надавил на дверь, чуть её не выбив, а потом вспомнил, что замок открывается иначе. 

Запоздало вспомнил саркаментальные вопросы: а не бардак ли дома? Когда в последний раз убирался? 

Сердито отогнал эти мысли — всё было чушью, — и, совладав с замком, наконец пропустил Баки в квартиру. 

Баки зашёл и разулся, наступая на пятки кроссовок. Сначала он пытался соблюдать сценарий вежливого гостя: неловко потоптался в коридоре, снял рюкзак, поставил его в тёмный угол за вешалкой. Коридор был узкий, и вдвоём Баки и Стив в него не влезали — мешала ширина плеч. Двигаясь боком, Стив протиснулся к выключателю, щёлкнул — ничего не произошло. 

— Чёрт. Перегорела, наверное… У меня где-то была запасная лампочка. Ладно, потом заменю. Пойдём, посмотришь комнату, я освободил тебе кровать и полки в шкафах. Честно говоря, думал, вещей у тебя будет больше...

— Стиви, — перебил Баки.  

— М? 

— Не суетись, тебе не идёт. 

Стив на мгновение замер. Суета и вправду ему не шла. Баки стоял очень близко; в полумраке коридора Стив видел какие-то фрагменты — очертания скулы, абрис губ, блик на металлическом плече. 

Он принадлежал одновременно и детству, и юности, и даже нынешнему безвременью; весь, от макушки до пят, пропитался Бруклином двадцатых годов — запахами угля и пороха, ветром с побережья, грохотом трамваев, рёвом клаксонов. Казалось, если подойти к нему совсем близко, прижаться ухом, щекой и грудью, можно непременно услышать шум порта и почувствовать запах булочной на углу. 

Наяву Стив, конечно, этого не делал — просто не мог разрешить себе такую вольность, — но в мыслях он много раз обнимал Баки, принюхивался к нему, прислушивался, дотрагивался, и так до тех пор, пока не обжигало чувство приличий.  

Оно обожгло его и сейчас. 

— В общем, будь как дома. 

Наконец они разошлись: Баки пошёл в комнату, Стив свернул в кухню. Когда они отступили друг от друга, Стиву показалось, что он услышал выдох — тихий, еле заметный звук, в котором смешалось и облегчение, и разочарование от упущенного момента. 

 

* * *

 

Они подходили друг другу. Стив знал это наверняка — у него было в распоряжении сто лет, чтобы это проверить. 

Люди, не знакомые с Баки близко, считали его настороженным и немногословным; таким его сделало время и сложная биография, но стоило чуть копнуть — и из-под личины замкнутого чужестранца проглядывал американский идеалист из непрактичного поколения. 

Он был спокойнее, чем Стив; не таким упрямым, не таким бескомпромиссным. Но всё же близким — с тем же набором воспоминаний, с теми же ценностями и похожим багажом воспоминаний. И совершенно без деловой хватки. Как и всякий идеалист, он не знал, сколько стоит хлеб, зато легко вспоминал, как звали героев его любимой детской книжки. 

Детство пришлось на ревущие двадцатые, юность — на Великую Депрессию, молодость — на Вторую Мировую войну. Всё, что Стив помнил о той жизни, было связано с Баки, и жизнь теперь представлялась лоскутно-аляповатой, наивной, полной гротеска. Они видели толпы голодранцев и вереницы богачей; не искали приключений, ибо были привычны к ним; планов на жизнь у них не было, как не было и возможности их реализовать. 

Когда Стив думал об этом, то сожалел лишь об одном: история так и не предоставила шанса выстроить хоть сколько-нибудь внятную биографию, в которой всё идёт как задумано. 

В жизни Стива и Баки всё шло не так. 

В юности они часто фантазировали о том, как сложится судьба. Вернее, фантазировал Баки, а Стив слушал и пожимал плечами. Идеи Баки были далеки от реальности: например, он увлечённо доказывал Стиву, что тот непременно станет известным художником. 

Стив помалкивал, не желая рушить иллюзию, — сам он на таланты не надеялся, да и не считал, что вообще обладает талантом хоть к чему-нибудь, — однако слушать было приятно. Приятна была даже не сама фантазия, а осознание того, что лучший друг верит в тебя. 

Баки вообще был очень простым парнем. Он верил в любую чушь — скажем, в целебную силу фольги, в Страшный суд, в нашествие пришельцев. Вера в грядущие успехи Стива была из той же оперы. 

Вместе с тем в Баки было что-то необыкновенное. Впрочем, Стив заметил это не сразу. 

На всю жизнь впечаталась в память сценка в школьной столовой. Дело было в тридцать третьем; в тот год Баки исполнилось шестнадцать, а Стиву пятнадцать. Крошечная разница в несколько месяцев в ту пору ещё ощущалась, и Баки волей-неволей вёл себя как старший товарищ, считая себя обязанным просвещать Стива в важных вещах. 

В тот раз он опоздал и, влетев в столовую позже всех, сразу же подсел к Стиву. Лицо у него горело. 

— Ты не поверишь.  

— Что? — спросил Стив, не поднимая головы от блокнота. Одной рукой он рисовал, а другой комкал промасленный пакет от сэндвича. 

— Мэг меня поцеловала. 

— Кто? 

— Ну, Мэг. Рыжая такая, из чирлидерш. Подстерегла прямо у туалета. 

Смысл слов дошёл до Стива не сразу. Баки продолжал болтать о Мэг — и о том, как всё случилось, и как их застукал учитель истории, и что перед тем, как разбежаться, Баки успел позвать Мэг на свидание, и она даже согласилась. Теперь нужно было решить — Кони-Айленд или кинотеатр. Кинотеатр — это, конечно, хорошо, но фильмы в прокате какие-то дурацкие. 

Стив вдруг ясно представил себе картину: Баки и Мэг сидят в кинотеатре, в темноте, и может быть, даже одни в зрительном зале. Она кладёт голову ему на плечо, он гладит её по коленке. 

Внутри него проснулось протестующее чудовище; оно беззвучно зарычало, открыло рот и рявкнуло: 

— Кони-Айленд. 

Баки покачал головой. 

— Думаешь? Там в выходные куча народу, особо негде уединиться… 

Чудовище напомнило: 

— Ты сам сказал — фильмы в прокате сейчас дурацкие. 

— Ну, уж хотя бы один приличный найдётся. «Шанхайский экспресс», говорят, ничего. Это тот, который с Марлен Дитрих. 

Фильм был не просто «ничего» — его называли чуть ли не шедевром. Но чудовище не вникало в нюансы. 

— А я слышал, что это полная муть, — безжалостно соврало оно. 

На лице Баки появилось встревоженное и колеблющееся выражение, предвещающее капитуляцию. 

— К тому же, — добавило чудовище, — этот фильм все уже видели. Мэри наверняка тоже. 

— Мэг, — поправил Баки. 

«Да чтоб ей провалиться», — подумало чудовище внутри Стива. 

Потом Стив не мог объяснить, откуда что взялось. 

Ещё недавно он был нормальным — спокойно болтал на любую тему, шутил и смеялся над шутками, ничто не принимал близко к сердцу, — и вдруг обнаружил себя в ярости, с бешено стучащим сердцем и безумными мыслями. Чудовище преследовало его неотступно; оно подмечало каждое достоинство Баки и каждый изъян Мэг, подбрасывало Стиву душераздирающие фантазии об их свиданиях и частенько нашёптывало всякие глупости. 

Например, такие:  _ ты опоздал _ . 

Стив сам не мог объяснить себе, что это значит. Опоздал — куда, зачем, как? Что нужно было сделать, чтобы не опоздать? И вообще — что имеет в виду чудовище, зачем оно появилось и чего добивается? 

Стив говорил себе: я просто переживаю за друга. Мне не нравится Мэг — она вздорная, легкомысленная, чересчур развязная... 

Чудовище глумливо подсказало:  _ чересчур девушка. _

Нет-нет, она просто из тех, кого матери советуют остерегаться, и правильно делают. Баки будет с ней несчастлив. Он будет чаще видеться с ней и реже — со Стивом. Может быть, Стив и вовсе окажется где-то на обочине жизни. Баки — его единственный друг, а Мэг отбирает его, и это невозможно терпеть без злости — вот откуда взялось чудовище. 

Стив часами подбирал аргументы в пользу этой версии. Получалось так складно, что он сам почти поверил. 

И только чудовище продолжало нашёптывать:  _ да кого ты обманываешь. Дело не в Мэг и не в Баки. Это всё ты _ . 

Вскоре Мэг исчезла из жизни Баки; вместо неё появилась Джин из соседней школы, потом Глория с соседней улицы. Чудовище умерило пыл. Оно больше не требовало крови, не проклинало всех девушек, которые когда-либо имели дело с Баки, и не жалило Стива неудобными вопросами. 

Оно привыкало. 

 

* * *

 

Год спустя, когда Стив начал думать, что стало легче, случилось ужасное: Баки твёрдо вознамерился найти Стиву пассию. 

Идея и раньше проскакивала в разговорах, но прежде Баки говорил об этом вскользь и как бы между делом, а теперь вдруг бросился с жаром предлагать кандидатуры. Он особенно упирал на Беттани — нелюдимую, но умную и довольно симпатичную зазнайку из параллельного класса. Почему-то он считал, что они со Стивом прекрасно поладят. 

Стив упорно оборонялся: посмотри на меня, кому я нужен? Даже сёстры Баки — а они разборчивостью не отличались, — и те хихикали, когда тот сватал им Стива. 

Затея была безнадёжна ещё и потому, что Стив совершенно никого не хотел. Ну, почти никого. Но не говорить же об этом Баки. 

Наконец, потеряв терпение, Стив использовал последний аргумент: 

— Я понятия не имею, как это делается. Так что правда, Бак, не надо. 

Они торчали в школьном коридоре около шкафчиков. Стив впихивал в свой шкафчик стопку книг, а Баки стоял рядом, привалившись плечом к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Выслушав Стива, он уточнил: 

— Не имеешь понятия о чём? 

— Да ни о чём. Вообще. 

— Брось. Сводить девчонку на свидание — не такое уж большое дело. Что тут можно не уметь. 

— Слушай, Бак, я даже не целовался ни разу, а ты мне плетёшь про какие-то свидания. Завязывай. 

— Не целовался? — эхом переспросил Баки. — Тебя научить, что ли? 

— Не понял? 

— Ну, хочешь, научу целоваться. Это не сложно. Можем попробовать хоть сейчас. 

Он вдруг шагнул к Стиву. От неожиданности Стив уронил книги и отшатнулся. 

— Ты спятил? 

— А что? Тут же нет никого. Звонок был минуту назад. 

В коридоре действительно было пусто. Стив поднял книги, задыхаясь от внезапного приступа астмы. Баки с готовностью вытащил из шкафчика ингалятор и протянул его Стиву. 

С ингалятором стало чуть легче, но не так чтобы очень. 

— Хочешь, можно не здесь, — сжалился Баки. — Можно у тебя или у меня. Но у меня сейчас сестёр из дома не выгонишь, у них какой-то школьный бал на носу, с утра до вечера шьют всякие рюшечки. 

— Давай у меня, — просипел Стив. 

Баки хлопнул его по плечу, давая понять, что сделка состоялась. До конца дня Стив был сам не свой. Он побледнел и одеревенел; ноги и руки стали ватными. Голос тоже подвёл — когда посреди урока учитель задал вопрос, Стив внезапно сбился с баса на фальцет, а затем закашлялся в очередном приступе и был отправлен в медпункт. 

В медпункте в голову пришла идея: притвориться больным и сказать Баки, что обучение отменяется. Помаявшись в сомнениях, Стив отмёл эту мысль. Ему не нравилась сама идея врать Баки; недоговаривать — ещё куда ни шло, но неприкрыто лгать — это уже слишком. 

В семь часов вечера в доме Роджерсов раздался звонок. Стив сидел в своей комнате и писал эссе по истории; когда хлопнула дверь в коридоре, он вытянулся в струну. От напряжения даже спина заболела. 

Пару минут было слышно, как Баки и мама Стива обмениваются любезностями. Затем дверь комнаты распахнулась, и Баки возник на пороге. В одной руке он держал школьный портфель, в другой — огромную булочку, щедро посыпанную кунжутом и корицей. 

— Твоя мама обалденно готовит, — радостно сообщил он, бросил портфель в угол и с чувством вгрызся в добычу.

Стив перевёл дух. Пока рот Баки был занят деятельным пережёвыванием пищи, Стиву ничего не угрожало. Но минуту спустя Баки разделался с булочкой. Отряхнув крошки, он сел прямо на пол, сложил ноги по-турецки и спросил: 

— Ну что? Пробовать-то будем? 

Стива поразил тон, которым он это произнёс: небрежный и будничный, будто речь шла о пустяковом деле. В душу Стива закралось подозрение, что Баки нарочно напускает на себя всезнающий вид. Он нервничал — может быть, не так сильно, как Стив, но вполне достаточно, чтобы это стоило скрывать. 

Волнение Баки волшебным образом приободрило Стива. Он встал из-за стола и так же небрежно ответил: 

— Давай. 

Сел на пол, внутренне радуясь, что в таком положении не страшны подгибающиеся коленки. Комнату освещала только лампа на столе; в её свете всё казалось мистически красивым, но немного ненастоящим. Особенно Баки. 

— Ты первый, — заявил он. 

От удивления Стив даже опешил. 

— Почему это я? Ты же учитель. 

— Мне надо знать, с чем я имею дело. Давай, поцелуй меня. Как будто я девчонка. 

Стив не слышал таких фраз от Баки даже во сне; максимум, на что была способна его фантазия — красочные сцены, в которых Баки признаётся, что с поиском девушек покончено, и отныне он принимает целибат. 

— Вот просто так? — уточнил Стив. — Без прелюдий? 

Баки поморщился. 

— Ну, можешь попробовать пофлиртовать, но я же тебя знаю. Гиблое дело. Лучше давай сразу. 

Лицо у него было нетерпеливое. Кажется, он предлагал это всерьёз и ничуть не сомневался, что дело важное и нужное. 

С ума сойти. 

Боясь, что ещё секунда — и он передумает, Стив рывком подался вперёд и ткнулся губами в губы Баки. Это длилось всего мгновение — мгновение, наполненное отвагой, торжеством и обескураженным неверием: мол, как же так? Неужели мне и впрямь хватило храбрости поцеловать его? 

Затем Стив отпрянул, стараясь держаться непринуждённо. 

— Ну как? 

Баки облизал губы. 

— Никак. Люди так не целуются. 

— Ну ты и засранец, — высказался Стив. — Чтоб я ещё раз...

Вместо ответа Баки схватил его за плечо и притянул к себе. Губы накрыли губы. Язык толкнулся внутрь и столкнулся о кромку зубов Стива.

Это было оглушительно. 

Мокро, жадно и очень близко. 

В первый миг Баки был наглым и настойчивым, а потом вдруг замер, будто только сейчас понял, что творит. Тогда Стив, не сдержавшись, перехватил инициативу. Он снова втянул его в это странное действо; они целовались неуклюже, стукаясь зубами и носами. Стив не заметил, как положил руку Баки на затылок; Баки давно не стригся, и волосы на ощупь были мягкие, чуть вьющиеся на кончиках. 

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Стив сообразил, что его занесло. Он торопливо убрал руку, надеясь, что жест остался незамеченным. Мало ли что люди делают на кураже. 

— Ты точно этого не делал раньше? — спросил Баки. Голос звучал глухо, будто из-под подушки. 

Стив помотал головой. 

— Ясно, — невнятно произнёс Баки. Его напускное легкомыслие как рукой сняло. 

— Я что-то сделал не так? 

— Нет, я... в смысле, ты… — Баки тщетно попытался найти нужные слова, но запутался и вынес загадочный вердикт: — Было нормально.  

— Нормально? — Стив наморщил лоб. 

Он принял бы ответ «ужасно», «прекрасно», «кошмарно» или «шикарно»… но это? 

— В каком смысле нормально? 

— Ну-у-у-у… — выдавил Баки. — Ты не так плох, как я считал. 

Подумав, он добавил: 

— Я же говорил, что ты талантливый.

Это была неловкая попытка пошутить и разрядить обстановку. Стив ничего не ответил. 

Несколько секунд стояла тишина: Стив отводил глаза, а Баки, наоборот, смотрел на него в упор с каким-то новым выражением — обескураженным и любопытным. Поколебавшись, он сказал: 

— Только не кусайся. 

— Я и не кусался. 

— Ты прикусил мне губу. Вот, гляди, — в качестве доказательства Баки выпятил нижнюю губу — припухшую и розовую, блестящую от слюны. 

У Стива внутри что-то дрогнуло. 

— Я слышал, некоторым так нравится. 

— Ну а мне — нет. 

Стив подумал: какого же чёрта ты выглядишь таким довольным?

Но вслух, естественно, сказал другое: 

— Речь же о девушках, так? Какая разница, что нравится тебе? 

Баки быстро нашёлся с ответом: 

— Чтобы классно целоваться, надо всегда думать о партнёре… в смысле, о партнёрше. 

— Хоть бы и о тебе? 

— Молодец, схватываешь на лету. 

Не сговариваясь, они снова потянулись друг к другу; на этот раз Стив пытался быть мягче, а Баки, наоборот, напористее. Он положил руку Стиву на шею, и по спине прокатилась волна мурашек. 

Стив не мог пошевелиться, весь превратился в нерв, в рецептор, во вдох и выдох; чувствовал вкус корицы, прикосновение влажного языка и собственный пульс, бешено стучащий в висках и в паху. 

Это ненормально — когда чувствуешь такое. 

— Вот, уже лучше, — похвалил Баки, отдышавшись. — Важно ещё уметь вовремя останавливаться. Давай покажу. 

«Вовремя» — не то слово. Стив чувствовал, что ещё один раунд обучения — и он страшно опозорится, одновременно заходясь в очередном приступе астмы. 

— Знаешь, мне до завтра надо дописать эссе, и… 

— А! Да. Никаких проблем. Мне и самому надо его писать, а я даже не начал. 

Перед тем, как встать, Баки долго возился на полу: отряхивался, приглаживал волосы, поправлял воротник футболки. Стив встал и отвернулся к столу, и только тогда Баки поднялся на ноги. 

— Увидимся завтра в школе? 

Баки пробубнил: 

— Угу. 

Стив обернулся. Баки схватил портфель, но почему-то не закинул его на плечо, а просто держал перед собой на уровне бёдер. 

— Ну, я пошёл, — скомканно закончил он и выскользнул в коридор. 

Ошеломлённый, Стив смотрел на дверь, пытаясь переварить то, что только что видел. 

 

* * *

 

Ночью Стиву не спалось. 

Он прокручивал в уме одно и то же. Миг, когда он поцеловал Баки. Миг, когда Баки поцеловал его. Неловкие разговоры и несмешные шутки; выражение лица, с которым Баки пятился к двери, и как он прикрывал портфелем... да, именно его. 

Такое что-нибудь значит или нет? 

Стиву отчаянно не хватало опыта; не бог весть какого донжуанства, а понимания самых простых вещей. Стив хотел знать, почему Баки предложил этот странный урок. И вообще — было ли это уроком. Может быть, Баки затеял эксперимент, потому что испытывает то же, что и Стив? 

Это была одна из тех идиотских, но необычайно соблазнительных идей, которые приводят в восторг, даже если трезвый разум говорит, что так нельзя. Стив позволил себе целых полчаса эйфории. Его распирало от счастья; хотелось встать с кровати, вылезти на улицу через окно и побежать к дому Баки. Кричать какие-нибудь глупости. Задавать безумные вопросы. Целоваться. 

Через полчаса порыв схлынул, и Стива окатило паникой. 

Окей, подумал он. Допустим, Баки чувствует то же, что и я. Но как с этим быть? 

У Баки уже есть девушка — прелестное создание по имени Глория. Во-первых, она ни в чём не виновата, а, во-вторых, даже если Баки с ней разбежится, непонятно, что делать дальше. 

Ходить вместе в кино и на Кони Айленд? Втайне обжиматься по углам, притворяясь перед другими, что ничего нет? А что подумают родители Баки, его сёстры и мама Стива? 

Что, если это кончится через месяц, как кончаются все школьные романы, и общаться дальше станет невозможно? Стиву было не по себе от мысли, что они могут потерять друг друга из-за пустяковой ссоры, какие часто случаются между влюблёнными. 

Ещё страшнее было думать об обратном:  _ это не кончится _ . 

Стив, тебе исполнится двадцать, потом двадцать пять, тридцать, сорок, пятьдесят — если, конечно, ты до этого дотянешь, — а чувство к Баки не пройдёт. Вы будете вместе, но никогда не сможете показаться на публике. Эти отношения наверняка навредят будущей карьере и какому-никакому положению в обществе. На вас будут показывать пальцем. 

Тебе-то, может, и всё равно, а что насчёт Баки? Он-то надеялся на благополучное — то есть  _ нормальное _ , — будущее. Грезил успехами. Неужели ты хочешь лишить его этого? 

А ещё друг, называется. 

К утру Стив принял решение. Чувство, которое его постигло, было сродни болезни, и нужно было бороться с ним, как с болезнью. Стив только и делал, что сражался — с собой, своими слабостями, внешними врагами, со всем миром. Почему бы не сразиться с неуместной влюблённостью. Всяко лучше, чем испортить жизнь лучшего друга. 

Стив пришёл в школу за тридцать минут до начала занятий, рассчитывая побродить по полупустым коридорам и привести мысли в порядок. Но неожиданно около шкафчиков столкнулся с Баки. 

У Баки был ошалевший и встрёпанный вид: волосы лежали кое-как, рубашка была мятая, лямка портфеля спозла с плеча. Вчерашнее напускное спокойствие как ветром сдуло. 

— Привет, — выпалил Баки. — Нам надо поговорить. 

— А… Я как раз собирался тебя найти. 

— Да? Ну и… здорово. 

— Ага. 

Помявшись, Баки огляделся и начал: 

— Слушай, Стив… насчёт вчерашнего… 

— Да, да... Знаешь, я тут подумал: раз такое дело, позову на свидание Беттани. Прямо сегодня. 

Баки открыл рот, закрыл и снова открыл. Он выглядел как человек, с размаху налетевший на невидимую стену. 

— Ну… э-э-э… если ты так хочешь… Я просто подумал… если тебе понадобится ещё один… урок… 

Стив ещё не видел Баки таким растерянным. Обычно друг держался уверенно, а тут вдруг стал воплощённым смущением: словно забыл, куда деть руки, как встать, как улыбнуться и как сложить слова во внятное предложение. 

В голове Стива пронеслось: если я ничего не сделаю, так будет всегда. Вечная чудовищная неловкость, хождение по тонкому льду, когда ничего нельзя сказать напрямую, но и скрываться нет сил. Я заварил эту кашу — и теперь я должен спасти нас обоих. 

— Буду иметь в виду, — перебил Стив. — Спасибо, старик, ты так много для меня делаешь. 

Потом он часто припоминал тот день. Ничем не примечательный, если не считать того разговора. Вечером он ради очистки совести действительно позвал Беттани на свидание; естественно, она послала его к чёрту. На другое он и не рассчитывал, но теперь хотя бы чувствовал себя освобождённым. 

Они с Баки продолжали видеться и общаться — поначалу настороженно и неловко. Стив почти физически ощущал, как дружба висит на волоске. Но прошёл месяц, а затем и два; воспоминание о поцелуе потускнело и отодвинулось на второй план. Не сговариваясь, Стив и Баки решили не вспоминать об этом. За всю жизнь они ни разу не поговорили о том, что случилось в тот год. 

Мало-помалу внутри Стива появилось большое, сложное, ускользающее чувство; он взрослел, и оно тоже взрослело, прорастая подобно дереву — всё глубже пуская корни, наливаясь жизнью, выпуская всё новые ветви. Порой он не мог различить, где кончается дружба и начинается  _ это _ . Оно ускользало, то и дело меняя форму и оттенок; в один день было лёгким, звонким и радостным, а в другой вдруг густело, становясь тёмной непрозрачной субстанцией. 

Со временем чувство к Баки стало привычным и неотъемлемым, как черта характера или отражение в зеркале. Стив так свыкся с ним, что даже сумел найти в себе силы влюбиться в других людей. Он всерьёз полюбил Пегги — не в качестве замены, а искренне, как в первый раз. А потом, спустя много лет, увлёкся Шэрон.  

В новом веке Стив начал догадываться, почему так случилось. В тридцать третьем году, ему, дураку-подростку, представлялось, что  _ это _ — сиюминутная блажь, временное умопомешательство, которое нужно пережить и перетерпеть. Он не знал, какая это огромная сила; не знал, что она может родиться из ничего, победить смерть, стать спасением или убийством, полётом или пропастью. 

По наивности решил с ней немного поиграться, а она захватила его. 

Если бы Стив в тот день не провёл ночь без сна, не пришёл бы в школу с мрачной решимостью и не отшил бы Баки, у него была бы другая жизнь. 

Если бы Стив сказал Баки «да», в его существовании появилось бы что-то, что жалко терять. Стив бы начал дорожить своей жизнью. Будь между ним и Баки что-то большее, Стив бы не так часто нарывался на драку и не так сильно стремился на фронт. 

Конечно, его бы не включили в программу доктора Эрскина и не сделали Капитаном Америка. Но это было бы ему и не нужно. Он бы прожил тридцать-сорок неплохих лет; работал бы иллюстратором в газете, зарабатывал небольшие, но достаточные деньги, снимал бы с Баки одну квартиру на двоих и без конца чем-нибудь болел. 

Как знать, — возможно, он бы даже обрёл то, что нормальные люди называют семьёй. Когда есть с кем отметить Рождество и День благодарения, когда постоянно решаешь проблемы племянниц, негодуешь на вздорный характер тётушки Сьюзи и обещаешь приехать на выходные. 

Однако Стив сказал Баки совсем другое и стал тем, кем стал. 

 

* * *

 

Первая неделя жизни с Баки прошла спокойно. Вопреки опасениям, он не так уж часто кричал во сне, да и вообще они не доставляли друг другу проблем. По утрам вместе завтракали, затем Баки уходил на терапию и на тренировки, а Стив на базу Мстителей. У него были в разгаре занятия с Вандой — он учил её отражать атаки, предугадывая действия врага. Ванда, не рассчитав свои силы, частенько прикладывала Стива о стену, а однажды вообще выбросила в окно. 

Стив пролетел три этажа, встретился с землёй и пропахал носом клумбу перед парковкой. В результате порвал тренировочный костюм в двух местах — на коленях и на плече. Боли он почти не заметил, но костюм было жалко, тем более что Стив не взял с собой ни запасные штаны, ни футболку. 

Пришлось ехать домой как есть. Баки открыл дверь и присвистнул. 

— У тебя новый стиль? Капитан Америка рухнул с велика? 

— Ага, очень смешно. 

— И часто ты возвращаешься домой в рваных колготках? 

Стив толкнул его в плечо, но Баки увернулся и, блеснув улыбкой, скрылся в кухне. 

— Давай, переодевайся. Я заказал пиццу, но она уже почти остыла. 

У Стива никогда такого не было: чтобы кто-то ждал его дома, заказывал для него пиццу и шутил про колготки. Стив не то чтобы не мечтал об этом, а просто не думал, что такое возможно. 

С его-то биографией? Родом деятельности? Чушь какая-то.  

По вечерам иногда удавалось выкроить время на совместный просмотр фильмов. Стив снова начал вести список упущенных культурных явлений. Было приятно осознавать, что он может предложить Баки вместе провести время, и тот согласится. Безо всяких уточнений, в лёгкую. 

Бывало, Баки переспрашивал его о самых простых вещах — мол, кто такой Люк Скайуокер, — и тогда Стив мог предложить вместе посмотреть «Звёздные войны». Баки соглашался сразу и на всё, не сомневаясь и не задавая вопросов.

Однажды за обедом на базе Сокол спросил, как дела, и Стив сдуру поделился планами на вечер. Сокол поднял брови:

— Ты до сих пор не посмотрел «Звёздные войны»?

— Я-то посмотрел. Баки — нет. 

Сокол фыркнул. 

— Ага, конечно. Он меня две недели назад обозвал штурмовиком. 

Стив недоверчиво переспросил: 

— Штурмовиком? 

— Ну, мы тогда последний раз тренировались в рукопашную. Он сказал, что у меня всё паршиво с реакцией, и вообще у меня синдром штурмовика. 

— Это точно было две недели назад? Не путаешь? 

— Хочешь, посмотри в расписании. 

Вечером Стив пришёл домой, как ни в чём не бывало; за ужином он ни слова не проронил о «Звёздных войнах» и дождался, пока Баки сам поднимет эту тему. Они как раз закончили смотреть второй по хронологии фильм и должны были перейти к третьему. 

— Ну что, сегодня всё в силе? — спросил Баки, сгребая посуду в раковину. — Смотрим третий фильм? 

— Да. 

Баки стоял у кухонной тумбы спиной к Стиву. Он включил воду, взял губку для мытья посуды и спросил: 

— Он тоже про Энакина? А когда уже будет Люк? 

— Совсем скоро, — ответил Стив. — Но вообще главный герой двух трилогий не столько Люк, сколько Дарт Вейдер. 

Раздумывая, каким спойлером лучше забросить удочку, он выдержал паузу, а затем опёрся о кухонный стол и невзначай пробормотал: 

— А кто бы мог подумать, что из Энакина такое вырастет. 

— И не говори, — машинально отозвался Баки и тут же застыл с губкой в руках. 

Понял, что облажался. 

Удовлетворённо улыбаясь, Стив скрестил руки на груди. Баки продолжал мыть посуду: сполостнул одну тарелку, вторую, потом вилки и стаканы. Увы, на этом посуда кончилась. Стив молча ждал, Баки медлил. Наконец он закрутил кран, обернулся от раковины и обречённо сказал: 

— Окей, твоя взяла. 

Стив и так это знал. 

— Объяснишь, что сейчас было? 

Баки сдёрнул с вешалки полотенце и принялся вытирать стакан. На Стива он не смотрел. 

— Я подумал, было бы неплохо посмотреть что-нибудь из старого и достаточно длинного, чтоб надолго хватило. Ты как-то давно упоминал «Звёздные войны». Я решил, что, если намекну на них, ты не откажешься. 

— Я бы и от других фильмов не отказался. 

У Баки вырвался смешок. 

— Почему у нас всё не как у людей...

Этот вопрос волновал и Стива. 

— Помнишь, — задумчиво выдал Баки, — как в тот раз с уроком. 

— С каким уроком? 

— Когда я тебя учил целоваться. 

Руки Баки по-прежнему вытирали полотенцем стакан. 

— Я тогда тоже не думал, что ты согласишься. Хотел взять тебя на слабо. 

— И тебе удалось. 

— Да, только я сам не понимал, во что ввязываюсь. Мозгов не хватало подумать даже на шаг вперёд… Сначала я не мог представить, что ты согласишься, а потом — что откажешься. 

— Может, мы на самом деле мало друг друга знаем? — пошутил Стив. 

Баки поднял голову и уставился на Стива. От его взгляда у Стива внутри всё перевернулось. 

— Я забыл, какой ты храбрый, — тихо сказал Баки. — В этом моя ошибка. 

— Да прекрати наконец, — разозлился Стив, отобрал стакан и поставил его на раковину. 

Потом потянулся вперёд и поцеловал. 

Спустя столько лет — снова. 

Он так устал осторожничать и скрываться, что совершенно себя не контролировал; одурел с первого мгновения, едва ощутив мягкость губ, шершавость подбородка, знакомый запах чужого тела. Стив подхватил Баки и усадил на раковину; запоздало подумал: так, наверное, нельзя, — но действия были быстрее мыслей. 

Всё схлестнулось: время, юность, жалкие подростковые представления о любви, потребность быть вместе и страстное желание быть счастливым — чёрт побери, но можно же хоть когда-нибудь? хоть раз в сто лет? 

— Я же говорил, что ты храбрый, — шепнул Баки и смешно погладил Стива по волосам. 

 

**fin.**


End file.
